


Questions Answered and Unanswered

by PaddieCake



Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Let Vanya and Luther Be Friends 2020, Reginald Hargreeves is a butthead, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel Shenanigans, but like nefarious shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: Klaus finds a thing.Klaus wants answers as to why the thing is there.Enter Sir Reginald Hargreeves' ghost.OrIn which Reginald Hargreeves sucks as usual. But also has access to time travel.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves/Nero, The Hargreeves Siblings/Group Hugs, The Hargreeves Siblings/Showing That They Actually Love Eachother
Series: Hargreeves Family Spaghetti Bowl of Fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674742
Comments: 11
Kudos: 220





	Questions Answered and Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> This not having anything to do is making me surprisingly productive.
> 
> Please stay safe <3
> 
> Also, this takes place in the same timeline as my other fic. I just haven't thought of a good series title yet.

"Hey, Five. Weird question for you."

Five was sitting at the bar, fiddling with calculations and sipping a non-alcoholic beverage (and how he hated that). They had managed to travel back in time, to the same pre-Apocalypse week. Luther was sitting on the floor, going through some of his old research. 

Diego and Allison must have finally managed to convince him to try and send it off to NASA.

So far no one from the Commission had attempted to find them. Five was almost certain that any field agents that might still have been out after his 'excursion' in the last timeline weren't worth his concern, but he wasn't 100% certain. So when Klaus came stumbling into the sitting room with concern in his voice Five stopped what he was doing, and stood up quickly. 

"Did something happen?" He asked, watching his brother carefully. Five was trying to do that, be more aware of how his siblings felt, even if it was just through the faces they made. All Five could glean from Klaus was a strange sort of resignation.

Five also noticed a helmet in his hand, faded writing and doodles covering it. There also seemed to be a few pieces tattered paper strapped around it.

"Sort of… I mean with the, well…" Klaus put out his free hand as if to slow himself down. "What do you think the chances for dad to have a matching set of something that he _probably_ shouldn't know exists, being a complete coincidence?" 

Luther stilled in his movements, but didn't look up from the papers he had been reading. 

Five's brow furrowed in thought, trying to parse through his brother's ramblings,a small sense of realization hitting him "Slim to none, why?"

"That's what I thought." He muttered, fidgeting with the helmet. Five thought he knew where this was going, but let Klaus continue. "Because I found…" he steeled himself, taking a deep breath and letting it go before continuing, "I found these helmets. Mine and D-, well anyway, I don't know how he could have gotten them." He looked unsure, his voice trailing off as if he thought he might have made a mistake by saying something. "It _could_ be a coincidence, totally. But, _but_ I don't think dad would have just… bought some old war memorabilia that could specifically be traced back to any of us, let alone _me_ , by coincidence." 

Klaus stood there, continuing to twist the helmet in his hands as Luther and Five looked at each other for a moment.

"What are you saying exactly?" Luther asked slowly standing up, carefully maneuvering himself to get closer to his siblings. He took the helmet from Klaus, both to inspect it and to stop his fidgeting.

Five was pretty sure he knew what Klaus was saying, but Luther seemed to be a bit behind.

"I'm saying that dad had access to time travel. He muttered. "Maybe. But I don't know for sure, or how, or when he traveled back to." 

"Do you think he was part of the Commission, or…?" Klaus shrugged a little helplessly, his face betrayed that a lot of thoughts were crossing his mind.

"Wait, wouldn't he have… no, nevermind, probably not, huh?" Luther let out a disappointed sigh, putting the helmet down on the bar top.

Klaus gave him a sympathetic look. "I can't imagine dad wanting to work for someone…"

"You're _sure_ it's your helmet?" Luther asked, looking down at Klaus.

"Oh, no, well yeah, I'm sure. Sometimes you get bored during downtime." He motioned to the black markings on the helmet. "These were postcards." He said, running his fingers over the ripped paper edges. "One of them was this temple we saw…" Klaus' hand fluttered towards his stomach absently, eyes glazing over slightly.

"Do you think dad defected? Or did he just retire normally? If he even was part of the Commission." Luther asked, nudging Klaus' foot with his own, trying to gently bring him back from wherever his mind wandered to.

Five rubbed his chin, glancing at Klaus, he shook his head minutely. "We could ask Pogo, he may know…" 

Neither Klaus or Luther looked thrilled at the idea. Five couldn't blame them, though he had no problems with the chimp himself his brothers didn't hold the same sentiment.

"...I just don't know if he'll show up." Klaus murmured under his breath.

"He's just in his room. He'll at least humor us." Luther said bitterly.

"I meant dad. I could try and conjure him. I just can't guarantee he'll show up. Or that I could get rid of him." He added, letting out a sigh. He tilted his head slightly, weighing his options. 

"I'll go find the others, they should know what's going on." Luther said, patting the both of them on the shoulders. Klaus' knees buckled, and Five stumbled forward a bit from the unintentional force. Luther looked at both of them apologetically before leaving the room.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope!" Klaus said, grinning brightly, a loud clap of his hands echoing around the room. "Alrighty, let's see if I can do this." He took a few steps back away from Five and shook out his arms. After he loosened his arms out he rubbed his hands together, eyes closed, as he began to concentrate.

Five still had no idea what exactly went into Klaus summoning the dead, and whenever he was asked his response always seemed to be that they just 'poofed into existence'. 

Unfortunately he still seemed to get tag along stragglers if his wincing was anything to go by. 

The others slowly filed in, keeping their distance. They didn't want to disturb Klaus while he was conjuring.

Five raised an eyebrow at Luther, who silently motioned to show he explained what was going on.

It was nearly ten minutes of silence before Klaus muttered a quiet 'shit'. 

"No luck?" Diego asked, spinning a knife absently in his hand. 

"Worse than no luck. Terrible luck. He's here." Klaus said, doubling over to rest his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I really need to start working out more."

"Seriously bro, you were just standing there looking constipated."

Klaus gasped, placing a hand across his heart. "I look like a _goddess_ when I'm conjuring someone, _or_ constipated. Oh hush, no one asked you." He added under his breath, waving off a straggler ghost, maybe dad. 

"Yeah, yeah ok. Relax, old man." His hands sputtered blue, a flickering Sir Reginald Hargreeves standing in front of Klaus. 

"The insolence. I am impressed though, Number 4. I didn't think you'd ever manage to conjure me. What's the date, Number One? I have some important information for you." 

Luther took a small step back, Allison forward, as he crossed his arms across his.

"Well, boy? The date, we may only have a few days left to prevent something terrible."

"Holy shit, you were right, it did work out." Klaus cackled, his eyes lit up as he grinned broadly at Five "Can you believe it?"

"Of course I believe it, I'm always right." 

"He- oh jeez. No, ok. I'll try not to keep you from your lunch date with Nero, but… How did you come across this?" He asked again, moving over to pick up the helmet.

A small faded heart could be seen on the fabric, a loopy K in the middle.

"Oh, so you've just gotten back. Very well, you should still have a few days then, if my calculations are correct. The entire world is at stake. And since we seem to have the full force of the Umbrella Academy again," at this he looked towards Ben questioningly, "we need to find the cause of what I deem to be a total extinction event, and stop it."

"Oh, no we already fixed that. So how did you know I would time travel?"

Reginald sputtere, quite the sight to behold. "What. How?

"Oh, you know, not really important. How did you know I would time travel?" Klaus asked, tapping the helmet pointedly. "I mean I get Five, you know? The Gremlin talked about it for ages, but me? Well." Klaus shrugged, fingers tapping impatiently against the hard plastic of the helmet 

"Well I didn't until I stumbled upon a supplier of historical artifacts. He said they were from the same unit, and I recognized your… style, if one could call it that, all over that helmet. Ridiculous, but of course you would be more concerned about decorating a helmet than anything helpful. However, this hardly matters, we have much more important matters to discuss."

"So you just found these helmets, realized it was mine, and that's it, pure coincidence?"

"Yes, precisely. But it did make me realize you had to have time traveled somehow. And from the manufacturing I was able to determine when you were. Once I found you all I had to do was get you to come back. That was easy, especially once I meddled with that brief case you found."

Klaus stilled, Ben's head shot up, eyes catching the look of realization that crossed his brother's face.

"How did you possibly help bring him back?" Ben asked, his voice calm but edged with anger.

"He was distracted. I removed the distraction. You were all so needlessly preoccupied with nonsense."

Klaus had seemed to have shut down for the moment. Klaus' powers fizzled a bit, then steadied. 

"So you did have access to time travel. But you weren't with the Commission?" Five barrelled through, Klaus' emotions were something they could deal with in a little bit. Right now getting answers from Reginald was a little more important. They didn't want to have to summon him twice. 

"Only temporarily, I'm not surprised you crossed paths with them, Number Five. I worked with them for a number of years working alongside the manufacturers of the briefcases." A hint of pride in his voice. "I succeeded in implementing a new, _higher_ standard of technology, leading to great advancements in the efficiency of their work.

When I realized they were trying to bring forth the end of the Earth as we know it… I took the notes and technology with me. I tried to recruit some coworkers, but they were weak willed, unwilling to fight for a great cause."

"So did you know about our births by time traveling?"

"No, that was an anomaly we didn't expect. You really did stop it, then?"

"Then you had access to time travel but didn't do anything to prevent the Apocalypse"

" Of course I did. Once I adopted you I needed to know what to expect. I had planned your training around making sure you didn't succumb to your vices. Although as you grew older I realized I was far too lenient with you all."

"You knew what we'd be like when we grew up? What would happen to us?" Luther asked in a pained voice. " _Everything_?" 

Reginald sighed, face unreadable. "I did my best to prevent what was, apparently, inevitable. I don't put much thought in fate, but here we are."

Klaus seemed to come back to himself, if only enough to lay a comforting hand on Luther's arm, his fingers catching into the loose fabric of his sleeve, playing with it absently. 

Five looked over at Klaus, his hands were trembling, the blue on his hands fading in and out in slow pulses. 

"Did you know what would cause the Apocalypse?" Five asked absently, tucking his hands into his pockets. Vanya shrunk behind Allison and Luther slightly, the metaphorical wounds still raw for all of them.

"No, which is why I want to know how you managed to avert it."

"Wait, you don't _know_ ?" Vanya said, eyes wide with surprise and anger. He hadn't even drugged her to protect the _world_. Just himself. 

"Of course not, silly girl. It would have been taken care of as soon as I realized what it was."

"Oh, right. Well, we already know what causes the Apocalypse." Klaus said, hands gripping Luther's arm tightly, trying to look as unaffected as possible.

Reginald's eyes widened in surprise. "What caused it, then? How did you stop it? If you stopped it. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow, glancing at his siblings, though his eyes didn't stop to focus on any of them, they didn't seem able to focus on anything. Klaus looked back to their father and his hands immediately faded to their normal color, blue haze gone. Klaus seemingly stared at empty air, though curled in on himself the way he did when being shouted at, not relaxing for several minutes. He wrapped his arms around himself and collapsed in on himself. His shoulders wracked with silent sobbing. 

A heavy, stilted breathing came from Luther, and Allison wrapped her arms around him as his own body shook.

Diego walked over and pulled Klaus up off the floor gently, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He jaw twitched in anger as Klaus muttered "killed him" under his breath, face buried in Diego's shoulder.

Vanya and Ben quickly made their way over to the group, and wrapped their arms around both pairs, huddling around them. Vanya rested her cheek along Luther's back, hand finding Allison's. Ben's arms trying to reach every sibling he could. 

As Klaus gained some composure he returned the group hug as best he could, reaching a hand out to Vanya.

Five glanced over at the bar where his work lay. He quietly wedged his foot in next to Luther's, and let Klaus drag him closer to the group hug. 

The Commission probably wouldn't come after them any time soon.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: The Commission killed Dave! And maybe Five had to do it!
> 
> Me: Yes, but also no.


End file.
